Awkward Situation
by Chelista Frustrada
Summary: Prometia ser una tarde divertida, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era la única que estaba viendo la película, nada más incomodo que verte rodeada de parejas. /RinHaru/SouMako/Reigisa/Momotori


**Este fic es viejo, pero estaba re-leyéndolo y creo que vale la pena subirlo, más que nada por el hecho de que no he subido absolutamente nada en mucho tiempo y no quiero que se me quite la costumbre, tengo más o menos 10 proyectos en mente que algún día espero completar así que aquí vamos con algo sencillo.**

**Disculpen mi mal intento de humor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Awkward Situation"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gou se planteaba seriamente la idea de dar la media vuelta y regresar a su casa a gritar contra su almohada de pura frustración.

Es que los chicos de Iwatobi (incluyéndola) habían organizado una salida por helados y luego pasar el rato en casa de Haruka, con comida y películas, mas el grupo reducido paso a algo más o menos grande, cuando Makoto invito amablemente a Sousuke para aprovechar la confidencia de la casa de Haruka, y bueno, Rin se auto-invito, alegando que como es la casa de su novio él puede ir también, pero la guinda de la torta fue definitivamente cuando Momotarou se entero e hizo un berrinche para acompañarlos también a la reunión arrastrando a Ai con él.

Así fue como el grupo se casi duplico, era bastante divertido salir en masa al centro comercial, en especial cuando algunas chicas se le quedaban viendo rojas de la envidia porque estaba literalmente rodeada de chicos guapos en gran variedad. Y todo era pacifico y amigable, exceptuando las riñas entre los cuñados (Léase Haruka y Sousuke). El helado estaba muy rico e incluso se comió el helado que Rin no quiso.

Mas el problema se presento en cuando llegaron a la casa de Haruka y se acomodaron como pudieron en el piso con mantas y mucha comida para romper la dieta deportista, la película comenzó y no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Gou se dio cuenta que evidentemente era la única prestando atención a la pantalla.

Nagisa sentado en el regazo de Rei le daba besos en la mejilla y uno que otro en el cuello, y bueno, Rei parecía una lámpara de lo rojo que estaba, mientras a un lado Momo manoseaba cada un segundo a Ai que se revolvía totalmente sonrojado rogándole que tuviera discreción, el pelirrojo solo se reía mientras ponía los dedos debajo de su camisa (y pantalones). La verdad es que de esa pareja Gou no tenia mucho que alegar, porque realmente prefería que Momo se dedicara a acosar a Ai (que si le correspondía) a que a ella, más recatadamente se encontrada la pareja nominada por Gou como "matrimonio de adultos mayores" ya que Sousuke y Makoto estaban sentados uno al lado del otro con las manos entrelazadas charlando tranquilamente con la baba cayéndose viendo al otro.

Pero a los que Gou solo se atrevía a verlos de reojo era precisamente a la pareja que compartía sillón con ella, a menos de 50 centímetros, su hermano y Nanase, que se besaban apasionadamente como una película porno y se manoseaban como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Entonces la chica confirmo sus sospechas de que pertenecía a una mala comedia, es duro ser la única sin novio de todo su grupo (compuesto solo por chicos, y ella), no tenia chiste tocar el violín por cuádruple partida. Estar rodeada de chicos acaramelados no es tan lindo como pensaba.

Su celular recibió una notificación, que abrió inmediatamente, era Seijuro, hace un tiempo que se charlaban por whatsapp. Y nunca se había sentido tan agradecida de un mensaje como ese:

"Estas ocupada ahora?:3

Porque tengo entradas al cine

... si no quieres esta bien"

Cuando termino de leer sintió un gemido a su lado. Decidida como nunca respondió a la velocidad de la luz y tomo su cartera, se paro y antes de partir se dirigió a su hermano.

-Rin... voy a salir... si... pásalo bien... te quiero hermano... usa protección... adiós- Rin parecía demasiado ocupado haciéndole un lavado de garganta a su novio como para siquiera escuchar, así que Gou salió toda prisa, intentado eliminar todas esas imágenes de su mente.


End file.
